


Cruel Miracles

by PlayerProphet



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Comic, Horror, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/pseuds/PlayerProphet
Summary: Accord watches over Zero and speculates on her nature. She cannot interfere.





	Cruel Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadamidee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadamidee/gifts).



Zero, in her habitat as a creature in her own right, could be an interesting object of study. It is in my interest as a recorder to hope that my observations provide perspective.

Her sisters are worshiped as goddesses, and are motivated to interfere in human lives. The people bow to them in gratitude, and meet their every need and whim. They form a cooperative bond with the humans in their region, and form a symbiotic relationship.

Inference tells me that Zero never had relationships like this.

Our records don't go back before her sisters were born. I suspect she was seen as a part of nature. I do not believe she was a goddess of song... but a goddess of life.

Zero is less like a human than a flower. She grows, she lives she takes on what she needs and indulges in minor joys. It's easy to imagine her spending hours dozing under a tree, singing.

If someone were to assume I was a human, I might seem just as mysterious. Maybe my powers would come as a surprise? Maybe I'd be seen as a goddess, too?

These speculations are outside the parameters of my mission. I hope you'll forgive my indulgences, but I digress.

How was she born? Was it a miracle?

It must be a cruel miracle to be born into the same world as the flower that preys on her, and thrives... and I, powerless, unable to interfere.

End recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Snow in Summer exchange @drakenierswap on twitter, for kadamidee who asked for angst about Accord knowing about Zero's bad end. This was a fic that turned into a comic at the LAST POSSIBLE MINUTE because I thought it would work better. I think it does, but because of the quick heel-turn, it's very unpolished. Oh well, I still like it anyway. :) I hope you did, too!


End file.
